


Tap Your Ruby Red Slippers Twice & Let's Stay Up All Night

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: "Hey Dorothy," PK greeted, lifting the fingers on his hand in greeting. "I hope you don't mind that I let myself in. I figured you'd be getting ready and I didn't want to interrupt you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was written for [this](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4660942) SinBin prompt which was inspired by [this](http://hockeychickchat.tumblr.com/post/152231260215/omg-roman-josi) costume Roman wore this year.

Roman stood in front of his bathroom mirror. He had one hand braced on the counter top while the other held a slim black tube lipstick tube in his hand. There was something strange about staring at his reflection and focusing so intently on his lips, but if he was going to be wearing this costume he was going to do it right.

He had just swiped the lipstick along his bottom lip, smacking them together the way Carrie had taught him when he'd gone to her and Mike's place to pick up the make-up she was loaning him, when he heard two sharp raps of knuckles against the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw PK standing in the doorway. He was dressed in most of his Prince costume already. The wig was the only piece missing. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a wide smile on his lips.

"Hey Dorothy," PK greeted, lifting the fingers on his hand in greeting. "I hope you don't mind that I let myself in. I figured you'd be getting ready and I didn't want to interrupt you."

Roman shook his head, turning his gaze back to his reflection, "It's fine."

It really didn't bother him that much either.

Their relationship had moved pretty quickly, what had started as a typical training camp hook up had turned into dinners every other day and weekends spent on the couch together. Roman had let it happen because he'd always been a little hedonistic. He bought expensive designer jeans because he liked his ass to look good. He had chocolate imported from Switzerland because he hated the cheap American stuff. He let his relationship with PK grow because PK was gorgeous, because the sex was fantastic, because PK had a way of making him feel warm and loved and cared about.

He didn't care how quickly the relationship had progressed, didn't care that PK was letting himself into Roman's place after only a month and a half, because he /really/ liked PK.

He didn't care how quickly things were going because every time PK came over with a treat from the Swiss bakery down the street or wrapped his arms around Roman from behind so he could tuck his hands into Roman's sweatshirt pocket while complaining about the weather, Roman felt himself fall a little bit more in love with him.

"Almost ready?" PK asked.

Roman heard him moving before PK's reflection showed up in the mirror behind him. He stepped forward, setting his hands low on Roman's hips and hooking his chin on Roman's shoulder.

"Yeah," Roman answered. Reaching forward, he grabbed the circular black container off the counter. Holding up, he flipped it around so PK could see the clear top and the pale pink shade inside of it. "Carrie gave me some blush to try out. Think I need it?"

"Dunno," PK said. His hand was splayed wide on Roman's hip, but now he trailed it down. His touch was light, teasing and suggestive. He played with the edge of the skirt when he reached it, knuckles brushing lightly against the bare skin on Roman's thigh. "I think you look pretty good already."

"Yeah?" Roman said, lifting his eyes to meet PK's in the mirror.

"Oh yeah," PK said. Taking Roman's response as the okay it was meant as, PK moved his hand so his palm was on Roman's thigh. His skin was warm, setting every nerve in Roman's body off as he moved it up. He dragged Roman's skirt up as he went. "You look so good dressed up like this. I was standing in the doorway for a few seconds before I knocked."

Roman tipped his head back, breath hitching a bit as PK's fingers dragged over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. The anticipation was making every touch feel more intense. "Liked the view that much?"

"Uh huh. Your skirt's so short that when you were bent over the counter, I could see those pretty panties your wearing," PK murmured. His fingers were on the panties in question, playing with the frills over Roman's right leg. "That shade of blue matches your apron and your ass looks so good in lace. I bet your pussy looks great too."

Roman sucked in a sharp breath, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and biting the corner.

He'd bought the panties because it seemed like a cop out if he wore the dress without them. He hadn't really thought about this, but now that they were here Roman was realizing just how into this he was.

PK had stopped, his fingers had moved from the lower edge to the top of the panties but hadn't dipped in to touch him, while he waited. Roman could tell he didn't want to go any further until he got some of sign that Roman was okay with what he was saying, until he got some sign that Roman was actually into what PK was offering.

Letting go of his lip, he turned his head so he was looking at PK and angling so he could catch PK's lips. They kissed for a moment and when Roman pulled away he gave PK's bottom lip a playful nip.

"I always look great," Roman said. "I don't feel great when you tease me though. Leaving me all wet and achy instead of touching my pussy? That's just rude."

PK gave a small chuckle, tipping forward to catch Roman's lips in another kiss.

As their lips dragged against each other, PK's hand slipped into the top of the panties.

"I'm sorry, baby," PK said when the kiss ended. He hadn't pulled away completely, moving just far enough that their lips were still brushing as he spoke. He cupped Roman in his hand, putting just enough pressure into the press of his palm against Roman's dick to have him letting out a sharp hiss of pleasure. "This is what you wanted? Me touching your pussy like this?"

The words pushed another pulse of hot arousal down Roman's spine.

He moved his hips up, trying to rock into PK's touch and make him give him more friction. "Want more."

"What do you want?" PK asked, moving to rub his nose along Roman's jawline. "Want my fingers on your clit? Want me to make you squirt all over my fingers?"

"Yes," Roman hissed, rocking forward a second time. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Say it."

"I want you to put your fingers on my clit," Roman repeated dutifully. He'd never had any shame about what he wanted before and, though there was something about this entire thing that had his cheeks warming in a blush, he wasn't about to start now. "I want you to touch my clit. Please, PK."

"Alright," PK agreed.

PK wrapped his fingers around Roman's dick, but instead of jerking him off he rubbed his thumb against his slit. Roman was already so worked up, body on fire from this new thing they were doing and PK touching him just the right way at just the right pace, that it didn't take very long before Roman was shifting his hips. He was so fucking close to exploding.

"PK," Roman moaned. "Come on. I need-"

PK shushed him, tone gentle and caring. "It's okay, baby. I know what you need. I'll get you there. I always do don't I?"

"Yes," Roman agreed. He shifted again, thrusting up the best he could given how cramped the panties were given that they weren't really meant to hold someone's dick and someone's hand. "You always make my pussy feel so good."

"Uh huh," PK murmured. "I always make sure you cum, right?"

"Yes," Roman repeated.

"I'll make sure you get there this time too, I promise," PK said.

The words must have been a promise because the next moment PK bent his head down, getting his mouth on the sensitive jucture between Roman's neck and shoulder. He bit down just enough to make it sting right as Roman shifted up into PK's hold and his thumb slipped across the slit of his dick. It was enough to send Roman right over the edge.

"Oh my god," Roman groaned. He slumped farther down against PK, comfortable with letting PK carry his weight. "That was really good."

"Good," PK agreed. He pressed a quick kiss against the area he'd bitten before easing his hand out of Roman's panties. As he shifted, the skirt of the dress fell back down over Roman. "I'm glad."

"If you give me like two minutes I'll have my bones back and I can-"

PK shook his head. "No. It's okay."

"You sure?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, yeah. We've got a party to get to," PK said. "I love you and I'm totally down for fucking you later, but I'm also really excited to meet Carrie Underwood. Mikey's been purposefully keeping me from meeting her. I thought Captain's were supposed to be nicer."

Roman tipped his head back, resting against PK's shoulder as he started laughing. He couldn't help it. There was something so ridiculous about the fact that he and PK were standing in his bathroom while he was wearing a dress and PK's hand was covered in his cum and they were talking about Carrie Underwood.

It probably should have been a little awkward to be talking about teammate's wife right now, to be talking about someone they were supposed to be seeing at the party they were going to, but PK had a knack for making the uncomfortable just...ridiculous.

It was part of why Josi loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have never written smut before?? Apparently I decided to go big or go home. 
> 
> 2) These are Roman's [panties](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1dz07IFXXXXbgXXXXq6xXFXXX7.jpg) only his are in blue : ) : ) : ) 
> 
> 3) Mike Fisher married Carrie Underwood and it would be remiss not to mention it every chance I get.


End file.
